


Bad day

by Kuhaoyaoi



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: I forgot about lube, M/M, PWP, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuhaoyaoi/pseuds/Kuhaoyaoi





	Bad day

Koujaku came home early that night and Aoba knew, that this meant that he had had a bad day. Being careful, he sat on the bed not looking at him. 

“Had a bad day?” he then asked quietly, not wanting Koujaku to get mad. Koujaku sighed and that made Aoba fidget.

“Yeah...you could say that” his voice was dark but not harsh. He seemed a little tired. 

“So you’re not in the mood?” Koujaku twitched. 

“I didn’t say that…”Aoba crawled closer to him and wrapped his arms around him. 

“Aoba?” Koujaku’s voice was slightly panicked but he didn’t move. 

“If you’re not, I’ll put you in the mood” Aoba smiled deviously and nibbled Koujaku’s earlobe. 

“Hgh! Aoba…” 

Aoba was rarely this initiative but when he was, Koujaku couldn’t help but be a little happy. 

“Koujaku...I want it” with that being whispered into his ear, Koujaku heard something snap in his brain and he turned around to kiss Aoba’s waiting lips. A moan was granted to Koujaku and another one when he pushed him down on the bed and kissed his neck. 

“You should know better that to rile me up like that, Aoba” Koujaku was wearing one of his mischievous grins. 

“hippo…” he heard him mutter. 

His face was flushed and he was slightly out of breath. With that kind of sight in front of him, Koujaku couldn’t even remember that he had been in a foul mood. He showered Aoba in kisses as he gently took off his clothes. Aoba shivered under him when he pulled his pants off, riling Koujaku up even more. 

“Haa..ah! Wait, Koujaku!” he grasped Koujaku’s kimono and tugged at it, implying that he wanted it off. Koujaku obliged and threw it on the ground, not caring about tidiness in that situation. Aoba touched Koujaku’s bare abs and trailed them with his fingers while looking at him with a lustful gaze. This made Koujaku shiver. He reached out to Aoba's crotch and rubbed it through his boxers, earning a moan from his adorable lover. He pulled the underwear off, slowly kissing Aoba’s abdomen while doing so. 

“Kou….jaku...haa..” 

“What’s wrong?”

“Don’t….tease me” Aoba’s face was beat red and his eyes were unfocused. Koujaku smiled warmly at his reaction and gave him a passionate kiss. Desperate for friction, Aoba lifted his hips so he could grind them against Koujaku’s erection, that was just as hard as his own. Koujaku made a sound that was almost a growl and removed his own underwear so their dick’s could touch directly. 

“Mmm..ah! Koujaku!” Hearing Aoba moan his name, he felt a pulse to his crotch. As his self control was about to shatter, and he brought his fingers to Aoba’s twitching hole to loosen it, he noticed, that it was already stretched enough to put three fingers in. Realizing Aoba had prepared himself for him before he had come home, finally cut the string that was keeping him reasonable.  
Aoba was so embarrassed he could die. But he couldn’t express his feelings out loud, since Koujaku had suddenly grabbed his hips and thrust inside him. 

“Uah! Koujaku!” feeling all of Koujaku pushing inside him and touching that one sweet spot, made his body shudder and his voice turned uncontrollable. Koujaku, only more turned on by his lover’s moans, started moving with a fast speed. Aoba was drowning in pleasure and he was grasping Koujaku’s shoulders, leaving red marks from his nails. 

“Aoba…” Koujaku’s voice was deep and almost beastlike. He kissed Aoba sloppily giving more pleasure to both of them. 

“Kou..jaku...I’m….close” Aoba gasped through their kiss. Koujaku answered with an animalistic growl and desperately searched for Aoba’s hand. Noticing this, Aoba snaked their fingers together and gave him a smile.  
Not being able to control himself anymore, Koujaku thrust harder into Aoba, hitting only his sweet spot. Aoba frantically called Koujaku’s name as his insides were being ravished, giving him so much pleasure, that when he finally felt the waves of orgasm, his vision turned white and all he could do was cling to Koujaku’s sweaty body. Feeling Aoba tighten around him, Koujaku had no choice but to come at the same time and since Aoba was clinging to him so desperately he couldn’t pull out. Taking a moment to catch their breaths they laid in silence for a while.

“Sorry, Aoba, was I too rough with you?” Koujaku’s worried gaze found Aoba’s flustered one.

“Hippo! I don’t really mind if it’s a bit rough. I’m not so fragile” Aoba’s face, blushed and pouting, made Koujaku chuckle under his breath. Kissing Aoba gently, Koujaku had completely forgotten about his bad day.


End file.
